The present invention relates generally to the container art, and more particularly to plastic containers and plastic latches and to a new and improved latch structure for securing two portions of a container together.
Generally, the two portions of the container are hinged together along one side thereof, and the opposite side is provided with one or more latches for securing the two sides together. The latches are preferably separately molded from the container portions and fixedly secured thereto as an integral part thereof.
Impact resistance represents an important property. For example, if a case is dropped especially with a heavy material therein, the case tends to pop open and break the latch, particularly if the latch has low impact resistance. However, a latch with good impact resistance would tend to remain secure and counteract the tendency for the case to pop open.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,730,576 and 4,244,612 show representative prior art latch structures.
It is desirable to provide an improved latch structure which provides improved impact resistance, and this is a principal objective of the present invention.
It is a further objective of the present invention to provide a latch structure with good appearance and with other desirable properties.
Further objects and advantages of the present invention will appear hereinbelow.